Time VS Space
by dino kid
Summary: Sequel to Race For Scythe of Time. the Scythe of Time has been released, but so has the destructive and evil God of Space. Kid and his new weapon Ikas must stop Gyro. Gods VS God, Brother VS Brother, Gods of Time VS Space. Who will survive? who will win?
1. In which Ikas explains what more gods?

**Welcome to Time VS Space! Sequel to Race for the Scythe Of Time. Make sure you read Race for the Scythe of Time before this.**

**Xx**

Soul, Kid, Aros and Ikas were standing across from Maka and Asura. A brooding silence was over them. Ikas was giving Asura a cold stare. Maka was giving Kid and Soul a confused look. Kid was giving Soul a look asking what they should do, and Aros was just smiling, not knowing what else to really do.

Maka broke this awful tension filled silence as she cleared her throat to speak. "So, Kid, Soul, Sora," She began eying the scythe and two gods. "What happened in there? Who's the blacked haired guy in the glaring contest with Asura?"

Aros raised his hand and smiled. "First, I kind of have to apologize for lying to you and Asura-san." He said. "I actually _am_ Aros, God of Dimensions." He said, not wanting Maka to keep calling him Sora when he had no more need for that name.

Maka nodded. "And the other boy?" She asked confused by who Ikas was.

Now that they were in the sunlight, Soul and Kid were able to actually be able to see how sickly pale Ikas was. He was also quite thin, his bones seemed to be sticking out in any place they could. If he had his tattered shirt off, they would probably be able to see every single rib.

Both Kid and Soul were instantly worried, wanting to find something for the god to eat and a place for him to rest but he demanded they try and get Maka and Asura to aid them.

"And why does he look so malnourished and exhausted?" Maka added.

Aros grinned and slung an arm around Ikas' neck. "This here is my big brother Ikas, God of Time. My other big brother, Gyro, God of Space just got freed and is off plotting the destruction of the world." He said casually.

Asura stared at the two gods. "More…gods? I have _more _competition to become the strongest god in the world!" He demanded and his expression grew more enraged. "And ANOTHER god is trying to drown the world in destruction and madness?" He accused.

Ikas rolled his eyes. "Gyro isn't that pathetic to do something so sad as just cause chaos. He's going to literally destroy the planet. Quite possible enslave the human race also." He said. "He's not a minor god like you, Kishin."

With that Asuras scarves lunged at Ikas. "Take that back! I could kill you easily!" He yelled as his scarves grabbed Ikas.

But the moment they touched him they were ripped to shreds. Several scythe blades were protruding out of Ikas' body. They began to sink back beneath the skin.

"I wont take back what is the truth." He said and the two gods resumed there glaring match.

Maka nodded. "And why he looks this way?" She asked pointing to Ikas' frail fragile form.

Aros shrugged. "He's been spending thousands of years stuck in weapon form, using every ounce of energy he had to keep Gyro sealed away. I'm not surprised he is this exhausted. Wouldn't you be if you hadn't eaten in thousands of years yet were burning all of your energy all day long to keep a god as strong as you sealed in weapon form also?" He questioned.

Maka paused to think and nodded. "That does make a lot of sense. I get your point." She said nodding. "But what happened in that cave? It felt like an earthquake out here."

Aros laughed nervously. "Well…That's a long story. Anyways…..Kid…Soul…you explain to Maka what happened." He said backing away slowly.

"What? Coward!" Soul yelled as Aros began running away at full speed away. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Soul demanded.

Aros laughed. "I HAVE TO CHECK ON BASS! WITH GYRO OUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT EFFECT THIS COULD HAVE ON HIM!" He shouted back and was gone in seconds. Not because he ran out of view, but more like he just vanished in thin air.

"How did he do that?" Kid and Maka asked in unison, eying Ikas.

The God of Time rolled his eyes. "He's traveling through dimensions right now. That way of travel could allow him to travel from the south pole to the north pole in just twenty minutes." He explained as if it were obvious. "Anyways, you guys explain what had happened in there now, or Kid, so help me I will rip that shackle off of your wrist."

Kid blinked. "And that will be effective….how?" He asked and Ikas looked at Kid like the Shinigami was the worlds biggest idiot. Kid glanced at his shackle that was still on his wrist as he felt a slight burning sensation.

Groaning and rubbing the side of his head Ikas explained slowly as if talking to a three year old. "The shackle connects us. You may not be able to feel it, but there are tiny spikes in there that when you put it on, they inserted themselves into your wrist so it wouldn't easily be removed. If I rip it off, it will most likely rip your arm off, or the spikes will slice through a important vein." He said annoyed. "Technically, if that goes off of you, your soul wavelength can be badly damaged permanently." He said with an eye roll.

Kid nodded nervously and turned to Maka and Asura. "Well, to start things off, both Soul, Leo and I managed to get into the cave before the cave in at the entrance." Kid began with a calm authority in his voice.

Soul piped up his own comment with a shrug. "Leo caused that. As soon as we entered the cave, he turned into a douche bag." And continued to slouch as he leaned against the rock behind him. "He made me keep running, I ran over a weapon. I found out it was a scythe, the douche bag stepped on it breaking it claiming it was just a stone replica."

Kid continued explaining. "Soon those two entered and I felt a icy feeling on my soul and found where it was coming from then dug up Ikas from the ground." He turned to Ikas. "That icy feeling was you, wasn't it?" He asked in a tone screaming accusation.

"I may have been a weapon but my soul was still there." Ikas said. "What you felt was my soul, I'm surprised the Albino Scythe didn't feel it." He said eying Soul, who turned red with rage. "So, Miss Albarn, Kishin. Will you two aid us in destroying my brother Gyro before he destroys Earth?" Ikas asked.

Maka nodded. "As a meister of the DWMA it's my duty to protect and maintain humanity." She said.

"No." Asura said bluntly with no emotion whatsoever in his tone. Everyone stared at him in shock, except Ikas who still, since Kid had awakened him, had yet to show actual emotion.

"Why not!" Maka demanded.

Asura shrugged. "I'm not going to protect the world. If I have to, I'll kill the God of Time and eat his soul." He said.

Ikas rolled his eyes. "I'M the god of Time, Gyro is God of Space." He corrected.

"Yeah, God of Space." Asura nodded. "Anyways, if I start to fear him, I'll kill him and eat his soul, become more powerful, drown the world in madness, eat the other gods souls. And eventually drown this world into destroying itself." He said casually.

"Even if you eat Gyros soul, you wont be able to take on Aros and I." Ikas commented.

Asura glared at him. "You want to bet?" He asked.

Maka and Kid were about to oppose but Ikas beat them to it. "If I have to prove it, then I will." He said.

Asura stiffened. "I will kill you right here, right now, if I have to." He said, his scarves twitching, wanting something to rip apart.

"Fine by me, the humans and Shinigami will have to move a safe distance away, but I'm fine with a duel now." Ikas said boredly. "It's been a while since I had a chance to actually do anything, this would be a good test for my motor controls. You were trapped in your skin for 800 years right? You know how it feels after being brought out again, a bit stiff in the joints, needing something to get your muscles loosened up." Ikas said taking a few steps back.

Asuras scarves recovered his face. "Maka, go drag your scythe and Shinigami a good distance, we don't want you guys getting killed while I am killing the Scythe of Space." Asura said.

"Scythe of _Time_. Gyro is the _Sword_ of Space." Ikas corrected once again. "It's not hard to remember that I'm Time. Gyro is Space." He said as he began stretching his arms over his head. "But Kishin is right, you do not want to be in the crossfire."

Maka, Kid, and Soul all nodded nervously as they began retreating.

"Are you sure you want to fight the Kishin?" Kid asked. "It might be a difficult fight considering you've been in weapon form for so long." He pointed out. Ikas just gave him a blank look and Kid felt like the chain was suddenly ice by how cold the metal was on his skin.

Maka grabbed Kid by the back of his shirt and dragged him farther from the battlefield. "Asura, don't kill him! He's a friend!" Maka yelled at Asura as they got a good distance away.

"Fine! I wont for now!" Asura yelled back as he began charging up Vajra.

Ikas just stood in front of him, thirty feet away. He looked calm, and not even the least bit scared. Nor did he look like he was going to move at all. As Asura fired the shot, Ikas just stood still.

"MOVE IKAS! DODGE!" Kid screeched.

But a strange thing happened. One moment Ikas was right in front of the blast. The next, Asura was in his place and Ikas was where Asura was when the blast was fired.

"What the he-?" Asura didn't get a chance to finish as he was hit by his own attack. The next moment Ikas had him pinned to the ground, his foot planted firmly on the back of Asuras head as he pushed the kishins face into the ground.

"How did he do that?" Soul breathed.

Asura shot his scarves at Ikas but they only touched air as Ikas was once again gone from where he was there and was several feet away from Asura.

Asura kept throwing attacks at Ikas, and the same thing kept happening. Whenever it got close, Ikas would vanish. If Asura shot Vajra Ikas would vanish at the last moment and during that moment Asura would end up right where Ikas had been. It was confusing, Soul kept swearing that Ikas had to been faster then Blackstar during Soul Resonance.

All the while during the battle, Kid felt an itching sensation on his wrist the shackle was on.

Finally the battle was over with Asura some how ending up on the ground tied up with his own scarves. Ikas sitting on him, scythe sticking out of his body, ready to strike Asura if he showed signs of attacking.

Ikas untied Asura and got up as the scythe retreated back into his body. "How did you do that?" Soul demanded.

Ikas walked away from Soul and towards Kid. As he was beside Kid, his back to Soul he glanced over his shoulder and gave Soul a blank look. "I _am _the God of _Time_." He said before vanishing again.

Kid sighed as Soul began yelling out is annoyance that he wouldn't show up again. Maka turned to Asura. "Can you please help us?" She asked.

Asura looked away. "No." He said. "Nothing will change that."

Maka frowned then slowly shook her head sighing. "I would have never thought to have had to resort to this." She said.

Soul and Kid glanced at each other in confusion.

'Resort to what?' Kid mouthed to Soul.

'I have no idea.' Soul mouthed back.

Maka had an reluctant expression as he looked away from Asura. "If you help, I'll give you a pair of my panties." She said.

"I'LL HELP!" Asura cried joyfully **(1)**

Kid, Soul, and Maka sweat-dropped at that as Asura eagerly grinned like a little kid getting candy for Christmas.

"So, with that shall we go?" Kid asked. The others nodded and Asura raised his hand. "Yes Asura?" He asked.

"Your father isn't gonna let me in Death City moron." He commented.

Kid thought a moment. "If you stay in Death Room, do not eat souls, and let Father know that you're on our side, then you could possible stay." He said and glanced around for Ikas. "He must have left for some reason…" He said.

Three days later, no one had still seen hide nor tail of Ikas. And Kid still couldn't get the shackle off his wrist.

Which he was attempting at the moment.

Kid put some oil around the shackle on his wrist in an attempt to make the skin under it more slick so he could slide the shackle off. He began pulling it down wincing in pain. "Damn!" He said as he felt his skin start to bleed. "Those damn spikes are still in there!"

A tingling sensation filled his wrist as he began pulling on the shackle again.

"Are you suicidal or something?" Ikas asked from behind him.

Kid jumped and turned around. "When and how did you get there?" He asked surprised.

Ikas shrugged. "I'm able to turn invisible." He said casually.

Kid looked surprised. "Really? That's neat."

"No." Ikas retorted. "I was using sarcasm, idiot. I just transferred my essence into the shackle so I could rest up and regain a bit of my strength I lost while keeping Gyro in place." He said. "Anyways, no one told me the Demon God slash God of Madness was a pedo who's obsessed with that Maka girls panties."

Kid scratched the back of his head. "Well, even I didn't know that. This is the first time I ever saw those two working together." He openly admitted. "Anyways. You can go straight into the shackle?" He asked.

Ikas nodded. "I just said that."

"I know, but….you're the reason the shackle keeps itching, burning, or turning icy cold." He accused glaring at Ikas.

The god of time sighed as the shackle began a tingling sensation once more. "that shackle is a piece of my essence. The feeling it puts on your wrist will match my emotions." He explained.

Kid nodded, realizing the reason the shackle tingled was because of Ikas was irritated.

At him.

"I think we should introduce you to Honorable Father." Kid said changing the subject.

"Great. I get to meet the new 'Major God'." Ikas said sarcastically as he followed Kid.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? He's the God of Death, Lord Death himself. He's pretty powerful." Kid commented, "One of them most powerful beings on the planet."

The shackle began burning, like it was on fire.

"No. He is not." Ikas said through clenched teeth. "A Death God is a minor god. That is there classification. There are several gods more powerful then him." Ikas said.

This caught Kid's curiosity. "There are more gods besides your brothers and Asura, Father, You and I?" Kid asked.

Ikas nodded. "There are several gods. Each have there own little role. Your father just happens to be the only one that actually interacts and lets the humans know he exists. The others prefer to be unknown."

"Who are the others?"

Ikas seemed to be calm again as the shackle felt normal.

He thought a moment to remember the other gods names and there role. "The major gods are, in order, the big three, which is Gyro, Aros and I." He began. "Then there is the Gemini Twins; Éire and Jiao God of Light and God of Darkness. Sapphire, Goddess and guardian of Children, Ector God of Balance," He explained.

Kid nodded eagerly. "And the minor gods?" He asked.

"Ursula Goddess of Water. Fiare God of Fire, Seraphim Goddess of Life, Shinigami the first God of Death, then your father the new God of Death, Asura the Demon god, and then you, the mini-Reaper." Ikas said.

Kid's eye twitched a bit at the 'Mini-reaper' comment but kept walking. "That is a lot of gods and goddesses." He said whistling a bit.

Ikas nodded. "Most of them were trained by my brothers and I, they were our closest friends. Our best allies…" He trailed off a bit a smile forming. "Eire and Jiao were little pranksters. Always in the form of children, never to age. Eire loved making the light around us turn into a strobe light, I swear he blinded Gyro at least fifty times a month. Jiao kept tricking Aros into thinking it was night when it was only noon."

"Ector was obsessed with everything being perfectly balanced. He also believed in getting even, he created the 'An eye for an eye' saying. Ursula was a beautiful woman…. Heh from the waist up. Waist below would often times change to different bottom halves of sea creatures. One day it would be an octopus bottom, the next, a sharks or dolphin bottom. She created the mermaids into her image." Ikas' lips twitched at the corner a bit.

Kid nodded. "They sound interesting and nice. What about the others?" He asked.

"OH, Fiare was a hothead, always challenging Gyro to fights. Those two were rivals in every sport imaginable in that time. Seraphim always ended up brining back to life the plants and animals they accidentally would kill or hurt during there matches. She hated death and thus Shinigami but also, he was her brother so she also loved him. Those two balanced each other out just as Eire and Jiao did and just as I and my brothers did." He said.

"What about Sapphire?" Kid asked, he had not mentioned her yet.

A warm smile formed on Ikas' face. "Sapphire was a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and golden. Her eyes, warm, welcoming and promising protection. They were like a peaceful safe forest. She was kind. Treated everyone equally, from the most innocent child to the worst, most wanted killer. But she would become deadly when she was protecting children from harms way. If someone would try to harm a child in her care they would die the moment she found out. But she loved everyone, and everyone loved her….especially Gyro and…" Ikas cut himself off and shook his head. "She was a great person, loyal and caring." He ended.

Kid nodded, getting the feeling he wanted to say something else but stopped at his fathers door to the Death Room.

"We are here." He said to Ikas.

**I hoped you liked this.**

**I think I'm becoming like Z-raid XD That panties thing was a comic by her that Yuki showed me on DeviantART.**

**Anyways, all those gods I made up except for Asura Kid and Lord Death. Shinigami was the original Grim Reaper, thus making Kid and Lord Death his descendants. Shinigami is the only of those gods who is dead for sure, I don't know which other ones of them I will have died while Gyro and Ikas were stuck in weapon form for those thousands of years.**

**Wow, nine pages! This was long, very long~. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. Because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Next chapter: **Ikas will meet the DWMA while those searching for him will have returned. A fight will break out while Ikas explains what Gyros plans are to the DWMA. Meanwhile Gyro and Leo are finding old allies and Aros is finding people to aid him and Ikas in brining down Gyro. What Leo is will also be revealed.

**Please review.**


	2. Weapon and Meister Let's fight Blackstar

**Welcome Back. This is chapter two of Time VS Space, again, remember to read Race for the Scythe of Time first.**

Kid and Ikas walked down the walkway of the Death Room as Ikas stared boredly at the guillotines they walked under.

"You're father must be obsessed with guillotines." He commented. "Way more then Shinigami was." He added.

Kid gazed at him. "So, are these other gods descendants still around?" He asked Ikas casually. Ikas probably didn't know. The shackle began tingling once again.

Ikas sighed. "the only of the gods that were not completely immortal were Shinigami and Seraphim." He said. "The other gods are only dead if they were killed in battle but they can never die of sickness or age or heat or cold." Ikas said. He then eyed Kid thoughtfully. "Your father and you must be descendants of Shinigami. That can be the only plausible reason you are Grim Reapers." He said.

Kid blinked in surprise and Ikas continued. "You live long, but will die of age. Yet you don't get sick. Shinigami and Seraphim could only die of old age after a couple thousand years. Or of battle, very few sicknesses could get them." He said.

"You know a lot." Kid commented.

"Not as much as you. I don't know half of the stuff that has happened while I was in that cave. Aros mentioned Bass when he left, I thought Basilisk was dead but he's alive, I've heard you and the others mention people and things that had happened that I never heard of, I saw things on your guys way back here I don't even know there names of." Ikas said.

Kid nodded. "you were gone for a long time." He said. "So, I'm not surprised….Who is Basilisk?" He asked.

Ikas paused a moment. "Basilisk is…was….an old friend. He's the original Unholy Sword. The first of the humans to be able to turn into weapons. Thus being the first, we gods granted him the ability to never age." He said. "He was a good person…Gyro tainted him…" He said,

An awkward silence engulfed the two gods as they continued walking.

Finally they managed to get to the end of the pathway. Lord Death spotted and waved hello to them as they walked up.

"Hello Kid-kun!" Death said gleefully. "Your three stripes are as cute as ever~! Who….who is this?" He asked.

Kid was about to speak but Ikas beat him.

"Ikas, God of Time and Scythe of Time. Second of the main three gods." He said with his emotionless tone.

"Three main gods?" Death asked. "Who are they?"

The shackle began burning even though Ikas' expression was neutral. Kid hastily explained.

"The three most powerful gods. Gyro, Ikas and Aros. God of Space, Time, and Dimension." Kid said quickly and whispered so only his father could hear. "Show respect Father! He beat Asura without breaking a sweat!"

Death nodded and a table with three cups appeared behind him. "Would you three like to join me for some tea?" He asked.

Ikas and Kid both shrugged simultaneously as they walked and knelt beside the table taking there own cups of tea.

"So, tell me about yourself, Ikas was it?" Death asked.

Ikas took a sip out of his tea. "I'm god of time, and your son's new weapon." With that comment the shackle felt as if it was dumped into liquid nitrogen Kid glanced nervously at Ikas who continued talking. "And your son and that albino scythe were moron and ended up brining upon us the possible destruction and enslavement of the universe." He finished.

A brooding silence formed.

Said silence was broken ten minutes later when Blackstar slammed his way into the Death Room, making enough noise with his entrance to alert people three miles away most likely.

Tsubaki followed behind him as the blue haired ninja marched towards the three gods. Soul and the others followed suit.

"KID GOT THE SCYTHE?" Blackstar shouted in rage and then pointed a finger at Kid. "GIVE ME THE SCYTHE! I AM GOD! I AM YOUR GOD! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Blackstar shouted with unneeded loudness.

Ikas chuckled a bit. A very amused smirk forming as a different sensation went on Kids wrist. It was icy, yet burning at the same time, with a bit of an itching sensation also.

Blackstar glared at Ikas. "What's so funny punk? You wanna fight?" He demanded. Ikas snickered a bit at that and Blackstar clenched his teeth. "You're god demands you to tell me what's so funny or I'll pound your face into the ground!" He snarled.

Ikas took a sip of his tea before speaking. Not looking at Blackstar. He still had the amused smirk on his face and the shackled was still giving off that odd sensation. "I just find it amusing that such a lowly being as yourself could think to put yourself up in the ranks of the gods. Or that you could stand a chance against me. You must be very arrogant, and very stupid to think such a thing." He said.

Blackstar then snapped. He marched towards Ikas and yanked him up by his ratty shirt which Kid and Soul noticed he was still wearing the same clothes as when he was reawakened.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you think you can beat me! From the looks of it, you couldn't beat a fly, a homeless looking brat like yourself!" He then glared at Kid. "After I beat the shit out of him, you are going to give me the scythe I deserve to have since I am everyone in this rooms superior!"

Ikas smirk vanished and the shackle felt as if it were ice. "You don't deserve me, you don't even deserve to wield your weapon over there. You're breaking Tsubaki's heart it looks like by ignoring the fact you have a very capable and elegant weapon already. One that deserves a much better meister then a piece of dirt like yourself." Ikas said, his voice icy cold. His only visible eye showed no emotion.

Blackstar had a enraged look in his eyes. "What. Did. You. Say?" He snarled as he punch Ikas in the face knocking him back several yards.

Ikas sat up, not even looking as if he were in pain. "You heard me, slime ball."

Blackstar got in a fighting stance, his soul wavelength being compressed in his palm so he could hit Ikas with his soul wavelength. "Who the fuck are you anyways?" He demanded.

Ikas stood up and shrugged as he stood calmly. "Ikas. God of Time, the grim reapers over theirs superior. Also, the Scythe of Time. The weapon your claiming you deserve to wield." He said.

Blackstar froze then charged at Ikas again. "I could beat you with my eyes closed! You're not that tough!" He yelled as he extended his hand to his Ikas as he was a foot away.

Ikas then vanished.

"Wha-?" Blackstar yelled as he collided with the ground.

Ikas appeared behind him. "You don't know what your dealing with. Kid, and Death are only minor gods. It's not impossible for a human to beat them. Hell, I've known of three humans to beat the shit out of Shinigami, the original Grim Reaper." Ikas said. "So, for your information." He said stepping on Blackstars head with his bare foot.

"Beating a _minor_ god like Kid, Death, even Asura, does not mean you've surpassed the gods." He said. "It does not bring you to the level of the gods either, the closest a humans ever gotten to being a god is being granted immortality when it comes to aging. And only Basilisk achieved that." Ikas said applying pressure. A small crater formed around Blackstars head.

Blackstar slammed his fist in the ground and Ikas blinked.

"Hm?" He asked as he took a step off of Blackstar.

Blackstar pushed himself up. "Fine, I'll beat you and surpass the gods! The spotlight is on me! Not you!" He yelled as he began charging towards Blackstar.

"How troublesome." Ikas muttered and Blackstar froze where he was. He was still in the position of running, mouth open, eyes open in a glare. It was as if he had been frozen in ice yet there was no ice.

Tsubaki gasped. "What….what did you do?" She whispered.

Ikas glanced at her. "I just paused time around him." He shrugged. "wont harm him," With that he moved behind Blackstar. "Unless someone messes around with him while he's like this." With that Ikas punched Blackstar in the back of the head making him fly several feet behind the watchers.

"Give it up, I'm not even really trying. You don't stand a chance douche bag." Ikas said.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Blackstar ordered as he knelt on one knees as he attempted to stay steady. His eyes were fixed on Ikas.

Tsubaki blinked in surprise but nodded. "R-right!" with that she transformed into the sword as Blackstar caught it and lunged at Ikas.

"TAKE THIS! SHADOWSTAR!" He cried out as he ran.

Ikas just yawned as he vanished and appeared over by Death and Kid.

"How about I make this even. Kid, get over here now." He said, the tone made Kid obey immediately.

When Kid got to Ikas he glanced at him a little nervously. "So, what do you want?" He asked. "Whats the plan?"

Ikas rolled his eyes. "We're gonna go what there doing, fighting as a weapon meister pair." He said and crouched down. A reddish lightning seemed to emit off of him as he glowed red before transforming in a bright white light, in his place was the black and silver scythe, this time some bandages were there wrapped around some parts of the staff where a hand would go. The chain on the shackle around Kid's wrist appeared again and reattached itself to Ikas.

"I never used a scythe before." He admitted as he got into a fighting stance. "Are you sure this will be alright?" He asked Ikas.

Ikas' reflection appeared in the blade, and just like Gyro, he two had the triangular markings on his shoulders. "Suck it up and fight, Mini-Reaper. The wannabe god is coming at you from behind." He said.

Kid turned around and barely managed to block a kick from Blackstar.

"This guy has no manners does he? Attacking when there not ready. Pathetic, even Gyro has more honor then him!" Ikas said shaking his head.

"Shut up freak!" Blackstar snapped as he lunged.

Ikas rolled his eye as his reflection vanished from the blade.

Kid continued to block Blackstars attacks.

'_He's going to try and trip you! Jump.' _Ikas' voice rang in his head.

Kid jumped and thought. _'Now you have telepathy?' _

Ikas replied with an icy tone. _'Our souls are linked idiot. This is one of the perks or should I say, curses of that.'_

'…_.Jerk….' _ Kid replied not liking Ikas' attitude towards him.

Ikas didn't reply but a few times he would throw out things for Kid to do.

Ikas groaned as Blackstar managed to land a blow on Kid. "You are terrible at blocking using a scythe staff, Mini-Reaper." He said.

"Ikas! Just shut up! It's not as easy as you may think with the chain hindering most of my moves!" Kid snapped at him.

"That's easy to fix. You should have just said that the chain was a problem right away." Ikas said as the chain began to vanish. "What? It's a part of me, so I should be able to alter or get rid of it if I want." He said. "The chain has a different purpose anyways." He said.

Kid nodded. "you could have mentioned you could do that." He snapped as he blocked a blow with ease.

"Both of you shut up!" Blackstar yelled as he lunged towards Kid, planning on hitting him with Soul Force.

Ikas returned to speaking through the mind. _'I got this.' _He said and Blackstar froze but only for a second before being reanimated. _'What? That should have worked!' _Ikas said in shock. He had a startled expression as he appeared in the scythe blade. "How did you deflect my Time Pause attack?" He asked Blackstar as Kid leapt away.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Blackstar snapped as he charged back at Kid.

Ikas thought a moment. "Of course. I don't have enough of my power back at the moment to pause time long enough while in weapon form with a meister." He said more to himself.

"What do you plan on now?" Kid asked as he blocked attack after attack. He stiffened as Blackstar managed to get behind him and elbow him in the back. "Shit!" He said as Blackstar got his main attack ready.

"I got this!" Ikas yelled the same moment Blackstar yelled out "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!"

Kid, surprisingly, didn't feel any pain or any odd sensation. "Huh?" Both he and Blackstar said surprised.

"God…that is the most undesirable wavelength ever…" Ikas muttered. Kid glanced at the blade, surprised to see spots of red around the spot the shaft and blade connect.

"Ikas?" Kid began.

"Keep your eyes on Ninja boy, Mini-Reaper! I'm fine you wont be if you don't pay attention!" Ikas snapped as Blackstar made a stab at Kid with Tsubaki. Kid blocked with Ikas once again and he felt the shackle becoming a bit heavier.

"Blackstar, maybe you should stop," Tsubaki said but Blackstar ignored her. Instead, he began using his speed to keep vanishing around Kid and Ikas, leaving after images. **(1)**

"Which one is the real Blackstar?" Kid started as he whirled around to face one every time a new one appeared.

Ikas went silent. _'jump three feet to the right, then on foot back." _He instructed.

Kid blinked but did as he said just as where he was just standing, Blackstar pounced.

"_Five feet to the left, two feet forward."_

"_Three feet back, three feet to the right."_

"_Seven feet forward."_

"I think it's time we go on the offensive." Ikas finally spoke out loud after he instructed Kid where to go to dodge. "Kid, lung me to the right at a 60 degree angle." He instructed.

Kid nodded. "Right." He said and did as told. The staff part struck Blackstars neck as he was lunging for Kid. Well actually a pressure point on his neck.

At that, Blackstar ended up passing out.

Both Tsubaki and Ikas transformed into there human forms. Ikas stood up and stretched. "That would have gone faster if I wasn't in weapon form. But wanted to test out how well we fought together on the blue haired buffoon." He said as he began walking away but stopped in pain.

Kid noticed blood was starting to seep through his shirt. "You're hurt!" He exclaimed and rushed to his new weapons side. "How did this happen?"

Ikas shrugged his hand off. "In weapon form, my wounds from Gyro during our fight years ago never fully healed yet. This fight and the fight against the Kishin reopened some of them, plus some of the blows Tsubaki got me made new ones." He glanced at Tsubaki. "You are a very powerful weapon, don't let the buffoon, or anyone walk all over you or take advantage of you." He said.

Tsubaki nodded, blushing in embarrassment. "Yes, sir." She said.

Ikas sat down and began to take his ripped up shirt off. "Might as well make use of this rag." He said as he began ripping it into strips. Kid stood behind him and noticed a marking on his back.

"hmm…?" Kid mumbled. The tattoo looked like a line art of a gear, but it also had some ancient symbols on it.

"Never give up hope." Ikas said yanking Kid out of his thoughts. Kid sent him a questioning look from behind him, as did everyone else. "That's what those markings mean." He said.

Kid blinked a bit. "Never give up hope…. Hope is a powerful thing… That's a good thing to hold close." He said.

Ikas nodded in agreement as he wrapped one of the strips from his shirt around his forearm where he was bleeding the most from. "Hold this please." He said handing Kid the strips of clothe as he began tying the strip on his arm so it held in place. ….. or at least attempting to.

"Here, let me help." Maka said as she knelt down beside him and began tying it for him. She took a strip from Kid and began wrapping it around another wound and kept on doing this while Ikas sat in silence.

"So, why don't you tell us all what Gyro is planning." Death said while Maka tended to Ikas' wounds.

Ikas nodded. "Gyros plans when Aros and I fought him were to destroy the universe and create a new one in its place. He also wanted to enslave every thing that breathed or had a beating heart." Ikas began. "Several gods attempted to stop him, but he was the most deadliest god at that time, he still is. They all failed, then Aros and I gave up hope that our brother would come back to the path of good and took matters into our own hands and fought him."

"I managed to lock Gyro up, using my own soul as a barrier to keep him from escaping. When Kid took my weapon form from Gyros, he broke the barrier keeping Gyro from transforming or doing anything. Now he's probably has even more plans since everything has evolved. But his main goal is still most likely the same. Destroy and enslave." Ikas said and Maka finished wrapping his wounds.

Kid looked at the older boy next to him. "So, he plans to destroy the planet?" He asked summarizing what he had just been told.

"Not exactly." The boy said. "More like the enslavement of every living creature." He said shrugging. "He's been like that for as long as I knew him." He said and glared at Kid forcing him to remember the screw up he did that caused the possible fact every living being on earth might become the slaves of _his._

Kid sighed. "I screwed up." He said.

"Big time." The boy commented calmly and Kid flashed him a look that said 'not helping.'

Kid glared at him. "So what if I screwed up, we're going to defeat Gyro and get rid of him for one and for all." He said, wanting to make sure everyone felt confident about it. At least more confident then he felt.

Ikas shrugged. "Have you ever seen the strength of a major god? You seen how strong I was. And I was still weak from holding Gyro prisoner. Gyros been biding his time, saving his strength. He's more energized and has more strength back then me right now." He said.

Death clapped his hands. "Well, we best be getting as many allies as we can then." He said.

Ikas nodded. "Aros is probably fetching all his allies around the world that he made right now." He said.

Death nodded. "This may be the biggest and bloodiest battle that the DWMA ever faces." He warned.

Ikas' expression turned grim. "It will be, I can promise you that."

…

Aros was trying to calm a hyperventilating Basilisk down.

"This could be your chance to strike back against Gyro!" He said trying to cheer the sword up.

"Gyro, sandwich… god….betrayal…traitor…taint…" Basilisk said as sat on his chair banging the side of his head against the stone wall. "Traitor….betrayal…tainted….betrayal… traitor….traitor…" He kept repeating.

Aros placed his hand between Basilisks head and the wall. "you could get a concussion doing that." He warned as he began pulling Basilisk to his bed. "Gyro wont harm you! Ikas is out also! His meister is also a god too!" He said.

Basilisk just started pacing back and forth ranting about things Gyro and Ikas have to do with.

Aros sighed as he watched his best friend sadly. "I'll be going, I'll check up on you later." He said leaving the swords room. "Gyro wont harm you, and you can fight back, your Basilisk, the Holy Sword." He said and went down the stairs.

"Your now Basilisk the Unholy Sword." He sighted leaving the tower. "Who should I check up on now….god I should have made more allies during the thousands of years!" He cried. "Ikas will kill me for being lazy and not making allies for a possible fight against Gyro!"

…

Gyro walked leisurely down the path, Leo following obediently behind him.

"So, these guys you're taking me to, they've been loyal to me for there entire lives?" He asked as they walked.

Leo nodded grinning. "Your own disciples have been massing for years. Awaiting the return of their god, which is you." He said proudly.

Gyro smirked, his smirk. "You are a very worthy demon companion. You are like a clone of Ju-amue." He said.

"I have his demonic blood running through my veins. So what do you think of the worlds technology of 2011?" He asked gazing at the sky.

Gyros smirk turned into an evil grin. "Very destructive." He said laughing like a maniac.

"This world, heh, powerful weapons, explosives strong enough to destroy towns, countries even! This is truly a destructive and ignorant race…..this is going to be easy."

**End**

**Ikas is just a fight magnet~. He finally did his first match with Kid.**

**It's just like when Blackstar fought against Asura when there were like several different Blackstars at once during like episode 40-something.**

**Anyways, please review**

**This was like 10 pages long so hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm wanting to make this have like semi-long chapters at least.**


	3. The BreakUp, Enter Goddess of Sea?

**Welcome back~ I know this is the only fanfiction I've been updating, but this is the only one I've had any ideas on! DON'T SHOOT *Gets shot in the head and falls dead***

**Colron: you killed Dino *Prods Dino with long sharp metal stick***

**Yuki- PARTY! *Throws rave***

It was several days later. Ikas had still received no word from Aros on how many people he managed to get ready to help the fight against Gyro. Blackstar was also recovering from his fight with Kid and Ikas and started to accept Ikas. He was still an obnoxious idiot. Nothing really changed on how he acted.

Kid had just gotten out of class, which Ikas slept through most of. (He only stayed awake when Stein talked about dissection, or anything that had nothing to do with soul study) Ikas materialized out of the shackle and began walking beside Kid. He still wore his tattered clothes, preferring the black and white color scheme.

They stopped outside.

Kid broke the silence that often times swallowed the two gods up when they were together. "Will the other gods you mentioned aid us?" He asked. "They can't all be Pro-Gyro." He said.

Ikas shrugged. "I may be higher ranking then them, but they will do as they please. You can't control what other gods do or what side they take. They may prefer to stay neutral which like when Gyro and I first fought up till we were locked together in that cave." He said boredly.

Kid watched Ikas' expression and sighed. "They don't know your back do they?" He asked.

Ikas leaned against the wall. "It's only a matter of time before the other gods find out Gyro and I are back." He said. "I can not predict there reactions, but I would prefer to keep them from discovering of our return as long as possible." He said to the Shinigami next to him.

Kid nodded. "Alright."

Ikas continued. "My strength, much to my distaste, isn't back all the way yet. I can only pause time for a few seconds, which wont be good enough to beat the other gods if they choose to aid Gyro." He said. "So basically, if you run into danger, run like hell, if you die, and I wont be able to survive unless I get all if not 99 percent of my strength back." Ikas explained

Kid blinked. "Why? Aren't they your friends?" He asked. "your there superior, your one of the three most powerful gods." Kid said.

Ikas clenched his jaws. "There are a few gods that would do anything to be at the top of the ranks." The Time God said.

"Yeah," Kid agreed nodding his head. "Gyro is pretty power hungry, isn't that demon from hell?" He said.

Ikas rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Gyro was **always** at the top." He said, a distant look formed on his face, a rare expression for the young Shinigami to see. "He is the strongest of the strongest gods, he always will be the strongest. That is why there are some gods just wanting us to kill each other so they can take our place at the top. Aros would go back into hiding, protecting Basilisk if we were to die so he would be out of the picture the moment we vanished again." Ikas said.

Kid curiosity skyrocketed. "Tell me, what makes your brother, Gyro that is, so powerful?" He asked.

Ikas gazed at the sky. "Apart from the fact he can be anywhere he wants whenever he wants, he can absorb the life of anything, basically." Ikas said making Kid go pale. The corner of Ikas' lips twitched. "Unless it has a powerful soul, then he'd have to beat the shit out of the person first." Ikas said. "So DWMA is safe." He assured "Unless he wants to beat the crap out of the students, then DWMA is not safe."

Kid nodded, still a little pale from that comment and Ikas stared at the laughing sun as it began to set. "We need more training." The Scythe of Time said, startling Kid. "Our souls may be linked, but they are way out of synch." Ikas said not looking at Kid.

"I asked Stein, the Death Scythes and Death himself to spar with us." He said. "In the meantime, we have to set our souls in synch. We don't accept each other, we don't trust each other –which is mostly my fault, I trust no one but Aros." Ikas said. "Our fight with Blackstar proved that we can not function properly as a Meister Weapon pair."

Kid scratched the back of his head nervously. "There is a problem with that." He said earning a glance from Ikas who's expression was blank. "I can't wield you, I can't have this shackle on me." He admitted.

"Why is that?" Ikas asked feigning curiosity. Kid was starting to think any emotions or feelings were impossible for the Time God.

Kid clutched his head with both of his hands. "You're too asymmetrical!" He cried out. "You're bangs are uneven! The ones on the right cover your eyes and are long and even! But your left side is shorter! It goes above your eyebrow while right does not!" He was sobbing now.

"The shackle is only on my right wrist! It destroys my symmetry completely! And when it burns or itches or feels icy! The feeling is all over! In no balanced place or pattern! Your weapon form is asymmetrical! Your ruin my symmetry all together! Your completely asymmetrical!" He said.

Ikas just watched with a blank expression as Kid continued his breakdown slash rant.

"The only reason I was calm the other days was because I was more focused on what Gyro plans on doing to everyone! I was still in a state of shock that it was sort of my fault! Then learning of Ector the God of Balance put me in ecstasy to know there is a god for perfect balance!" Kid said laughing now. Ikas was wondering if his 'meister' the Mini-Reaper had gone insane.

Kid shook his head. "I am sorry Ikas, but this wont work out between us. I'm afraid we have to break up. It's not me, it's you. You're just to asymmetrical for me." Kid apologized.

Ikas just had a blank expression then shrugged. "Alright then, Mini-Reaper. You didn't have to make it a speech as to why you don't want to be my meister, but alright. Anything goes, I don't even like having a meister in the first place so I don't really care if you don't want to wield me. Could care less." The god said.

He paused a moment. "You are a lot like Ector, making things into long drawn out speeches when it could be quick and simple. I would have mistaken you for a descendant for him but you're not. He wouldn't date let alone sleep with his ex girlfriends brothers descendants," He said.

Kid blinked in surprise. "Ector dated the Goddess of Life?" He asked and Ikas nodded. "Gods dating each other is not forbidden, Mini-Reaper." Ikas said.

He gazed at the now darkening sky. "You should go home, it's dark out." He said and vanished again, most likely into the shackle to sleep once more.

Kid headed home in silence trying not to panic about his ruined symmetry that Ikas caused. He began walking by a stream thinking of ways to removed the shackle when a turtle came out.

Kid paid no mind to it, until it spoke that is.

"Death God, is it true?" It had a female voice, a human female voice.

Kid froze in his tracks, slowly turned around and stared at it in surprise.

The turtle walked closer to him. "Is Ikas and Ryog resurrected and back?" She asked, curiosity deep in her eyes.

Kid said nothing, but began backing away.

A low growl came from the turtle. "Don't test my patience boy, tell me, is Ikas and Ryog alive?" She demanded.

Kid began moving farther away.

A loud scream ripped from the turtles throat as the water began to bubble and the turtle became just water. Said water began taking the form of a beautiful woman. She had long wavy black hair and deep blue eyes. She was beautiful waist up, for waist down she had the lefts of an octopus, all eight legs squirming and twitching.

The water behind her went into her hand and formed a spear made of ice.

A voice made a loud screech in Kids mind.

'_KID YOU IDIOT! RUN!'_

Kid body began running away, though Kid wasn't controlling it at all, he was in a state of shock and fear, he knew who he had just faced, he knew who the woman with the ice spear that was aimed at his neck was but his body was running on it's own accord.

Kid's head turned back far enough so that only his left eye could be seen. It was pitch black.

"Stay away from him, Ursula! And tell the others that Death City is off limits to there harm, or you and the others will face my wrath." It was Ikas' voice coming from Kids body as he ran. His voice was low, deadly, and dangerous.

Ursula froze, most likely placed in a crack between time by Ikas for a few minutes or seconds.

That was long enough to get Kid to his house. As soon as Ikas got Kid to his room, Kid collapsed on his bead. He then yelled.

"What the hell, Ikas?" He snapped.

Ikas materialized and crossed his arms over his chest. The shackled burned a bit but Kid didn't pay attention to it. "What?" Ikas questioned.

"Why did you possess my body?" Kid demanded.

"In case you did not notice, I just saved your sorry ass from Ursula." Ikas snapped. "She is a goddess you don't anger, 'Oceans Fury' and all that." Ikas said. "She would have killed you if I hadn't took over your body! You should be thanking me, or at least thinking of where you screwed up!"

Kid frowned, then scowled as he turned away. "Just get lost, you asymmetrical demon!" Kid said.

Ikas glared at Kid and marched away. The shackle felt like it was just dunked in lava.

Kid glared at where Ikas left and began to fall asleep.

His dreams were filled with the glory of symmetry, butterflies, number 8's, circles, 0's, O's and a lot of other symmetrical things.

When he woke up, he was surprised by two things.

One,

He couldn't sense Ikas anywhere.

And two,

The shackle was no where to be seen.

**What? You didn't expect Ikas and Kid's relationship to be perfect did you? Ikas is asymmetrical! Anyways, this was kind of short compared to the first to chapters but oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. And for those of you who read my fanfiction Our Love May Not End In Tragedy. I have a very sad thing planned for towards the end.**

**Please review.**


	4. Jack In The Box

**Welcome back! I'm starting to think people don't like this fanfiction XD (It's not as popular as The Lycan and the Vampire, that's for sure, 2 reviews on this, over 90 on the other XD)**

**Anyways. Please read.**

Kid was nearly jumping for joy. The shackle was off!

The shackle was off!

No more unwanted sensations attacking his wrists because of Ikas' emotions! No more ruined symmetry! No more unbalance! No more Ikas!

No more Ikas.

_Shit!_

Kid made a mad dash down the stairs, almost colliding with Patty and instead going face first into the wall as he tried to dodge ramming into her.

"Haha! Kid smashed into the wall!" Patty giggled finding the entire thing hilarious.

Kid glared at her but brushed the blood off of his face as he pulled out a tissue to stop the bleeding on his now broken nose.

"Patty! Have you seen Ikas?" He asked, more like demanded.

Patty shook her head and grinned. "Kid lost Ikas! Kid lost Ikas!" She chanted as she skipped around.

"No I didn't! He just left!" Kid defended himself but Patty didn't stop giggling and chanting.

That's when things started taking a turn for the worse.

"Kid, what's this about you loosing Ikas?" His father asked as he walked into the room. To Kid, it felt as if he was just placed in the Artic while wearing nothing but a pair of Speedos.

Kid slowly turned around. "I…. didn't lose him." He said slowly. "Ikas just left, I don't know where to, I don't know why." That last part was a lie. Kid knew very well why, because of the argument last night. That's why Ikas probably left, probably decided to let DWMA handle Gyro while he went into 'lurking mode' like the other gods.

"That's odd, I would have expected he would have stayed a bit longer. But then again, he has been locked up for so long, he probably wishes to see how the world looks like now." Death said waving his hands in an offhandedly manner.

He then held up his index finger. "I almost forgot! Someone came by and dropped this off at the DWMA, it's addressed to you." He said and handed Kid a large heavy box.

It had colorful wrapping paper on it and had a bright yellow bow on top.

Kid blinked as he placed it down and began unwrapping it in a neat style, removing all the tape and taking off the paper without ripping it to shreds. Underneath the paper was a cardboard box. He opened it and pulled out a black and white box with one of those wind up sticks on the side.

"Ooh! It's a Jack-in-the-box!" Patty and Death said in joy.

Attached to the top was a note written in clean and neat handwriting. _'Wind up the toy, Kiddo.'_

Kid got an eerie feeling about that, but did as the note said. As he was winding it up, a tune that wasn't usually in jack-in-the-boxes was playing.

It had a more dark sound to it and suddenly the 'Jack' popped out.

It was in a straight jacket, and had its mouth sewn shut and bloodstains all over. Its eyes were X's showing that it was supposed to be dead.

Then the head just fell apart to show a grenade. Before Kid could do anything the clip fell out.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Lord death yelled and everyone ran towards the nearest room and hid behind the wall as the grenade went off.

Only, instead of an explosion, streamers and confetti came out of it.

"What the…" Kid began as Patty raced forward.

"CONFETTI!" She squealed as she tried to catch some, all the while giggling madly.

Kid walked to where the jack-in-the-box was. The straight jacket had fallen to the floor and there was another note in it.

On it, it said. '_Read, Death the Kid'_

Kid opened it and began reading. It was short and was only one question, one that made Kid a little worried about the whole situation.

'_Is it true that Ikas-senpai is back?'_

_Signed E. & J._

E and J, Kid didn't know anyone who went by that but this was the second and third people to ask if Ikas was back. Kid didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't respond. When Ursula asked him and he didn't respond, she tried to kill him, and these two people were able to get a grenade into his house without anyone suspecting a thing, even if it was just filled with confetti.

"Who's it from?" Death asked looking at his son.

"E. and J." Kid responded. "Know anyone who go by those initials and would do something like this.

Kid then groaned. "Why does Ikas have to know so many dangerous people?" He asked.

Patty giggled. "You know dangerous people too, Kid-kun!" She pointed out.

Kid had to admit, she had a point there, he knew dangerous people as well.

"Well….looks like I have to try and find Ikas…." Kid said.

Death tilted his head to the side. "You want to take Liz and Patty with you?" He asked.

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Patty chanted.

Kid shrugged. "Be safer that way." He admitted

"I'll go get Liz, then." Death said as he walked off. Kid sat down as Patty played in the confetti. He was to focused on who E and J were to even acknowledge the asymmetrical mess the confetti made. He could have sworn Ikas mentioned them once.

"E and J….Jack-In-A-Box…." Kid said to himself. "Why can't I remember?" He asked himself.

He didn't get a change to continue thinking of it as Liz walked in. "Time to go?" She asked.

_New York_

_A Night Club_

_Crona_

I sat at a table as I rested my head against the cool wood. I had just finally managed to ditch Giriko and Justin and was now exhausted, and it had began to rain just moments after entering the busy city of New York.

I had decided to take refuge in the nearest place possible, which just so happened to be a night club.

The lights were low, the music was pulsing into my brain and it was crowded. I didn't like it there one bit but had to stay until it stopped raining out. I didn't know how to deal with traveling in rain.

The song was loud and was some techno song that Ragnarok said was Blood Sugar.

I groaned as my head hit the table and my stomach growled. Ragnarok was screaming inside me to get some food but I had no money. All that was with Justin and Giriko, who were probably still in Japan!

There was a light tap sound on the table and I glanced up to see someone placing a plate of nachos and a soda on the table. I looked up higher to see a tall young woman probably in her early twenties smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, I heard your stomach growling and I figured you needed this food more then me." The girl said smiling as she sat down.

I glanced away nervously. "I don't know how to deal with things from strangers…" I mumbled.

Ragnarok came out of my back as he slammed his fist onto my head. "Well to bad for you! If you aren't eating it then it's mine!" He said as he put the entire thing into his usually non-existent mouth.

The girl smiled as she moved a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Well I'm not a stranger, everyone calls me Saph." She said then paused. "Pronounced Sah-Ph" She said still smiling at me. "And your name?"

"..Crona…" I mumbled.

Saph smiled some more. "What an adorable name!" She said. "So, you come here alone with just that blob on your back or are you with a friend?" She asked me.

This woman was asking a lot of questions but I felt kind of safe near her.

"Just me and Ragnarok, the blob." I mumbled receiving another punch from Ragnarok. "And y-you?" I asked.

"I came here with one of my friends, Fiare." She said and stood up and waved her hands. "Here he comes now." She said sitting down.

A guy who looked near her age walked up. He had wild red hair and several piercings. He had a kind of scary look to him, but his hair kind of reminded me of a flame, the way it was messy and sticking up and the shade of it. He sat down and looked me over. He then grinned.

"Fiare at your service, kiddo." He said extending his hand.

I just looked at it and looked away. He shrugged as he put his hand back to his side.

Saph smiled at me. Well, I have to go, there are probably more people down town who need some help, Fiare, can you look after young Gorgon, please?" She asked and Fiare shrugged and said 'sure' as she walked off.

I felt kind of awkward as he stood up. "I don't like it that much here, you don't live here, I'm assuming, so why don't you come stay at my place." He said as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me with him.

One thought raced through my mind as we walked away.

_How did she know my last name was Gorgon?_

**This was chapter four. I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Still no one reviewed for last chapter so I think I lost all my readers cuz idk if anyone even read it XD**


	5. Video Games and France

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have to many fanfiction's to keep updating as regularly as I want to. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BTW Crona and Ragnarok have no memories of the DWMA (the whole thing started [Chapter one of Race For The Scythe of Time] after Crona left the DWMA in the manga but before the DWMA went to Arachnophobia (The Giriko-Justin[-and Crona] team was because I wanted to have the two teamed up while still enemies.**

**Crona**

**New York**

I glanced around as Fiare took me into a semi large apartment room, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I just looked around nervously, there were tall stacks of CD's and records along the walls and a very large selection of movies. Across from me was the kitchen, a closed door and a counter serving as a wall between the kitchen and living room. To the left was a closed door and on the right was another door.

"Left's the bathroom, right's my room," Fiare said as he tossed me an Xbox controller. "You play?"

I stared dumbfounded at it as he turned on the Xbox.

He opened one of the drawers on the TV stand and I saw that it was full of Xbox games stacked neatly in it.

"I take that as a no, so what would you prefer playing? Racing games? Mario? Fighting? Action? Killing? Survival? Adventure" He rattled off types of games, waiting for me to answer.

I just stayed silent and Ragnarok came out, "Killing! Oh yes, killing!" He cried with glee.

Fiare grinned, "Killing it is, you want a controller too, Ragnarok?" He asked.

"HELL YES! I'LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!" Ragnarok screeched in joy.

The flame headed young adult laughed as he pulled out a game. "How about some zombie killing? Left4Dead anyone?" He had an evil grin on his face, "You guys wont die so long as I'm protecting you," He smirked.

"Oh yeah? I'm the one that'll be killing the most saving your asses," Ragnarok yelled.

I glanced down nervously, "C-Can I just watch instead?" I asked quietly.

Fiare blinked at me and nodded, "Sure, but first, you guys want anything to eat? Drink?" He offered, "I would be a terrible host if I didn't feed my guests, Saph would have my head if I neglected my duties as a host," He joked.

Ragnarok nodded, "I'm starving!" he said, "And this pansy might as well eat something as well," He added, grinding his fist into my skull.

He nodded, "Anything in particular?" At receiving the response of only 'Anything tasty' from Ragnarok he headed towards the kitchen, "I'll whip something good to eat up then," he said as he opened some cupboards.

"Well congratulations Crona!" Ragnarok said smacking his fist on my head. "You made your first friend, and so far he's not a total pathetic loser pansy like you!"

Fiare stuck his head out the door, "I heard that, and I take that you don't think I am that as a compliment but am not approving of you thinking Crona is like that," He said before going back in the kitchen.

"Hurry up Flame-head!" Ragnarok yelled, "I'm hungry!"

I ducked my head down, "Your always hungry Ragnarok," I mumbled earning another punch from my weapon.

Fiare walked in holding a large tray stacked with some sort of treat with a light brown, black, and white coloring. "I'm back! And I brought smores!" He grinned.

"Yum!" Ragnarok said, already shoveling handfuls into his mouth.

I took one and began eating it, surprised by how gooey it was.

Fiare swallowed his smore. "Delicious isn't it? A common Campfire snack, though we are not at a campfire, I think it's allowed that we can eat these in a house as well." He said eating another. "Anyways, Ragnarok, time I kick your ass at the video games!" Fiare declared tossing the weapon a controller.

He turned on the TV and got it to the Xbox screen as he selected the Left4Dead game. I watched in silence as they chose there characters, difficulty and where they would play, both deciding to start at the beginning with the No Mercy campaign.

Ragnarok was Francis while Fiare played Bill while they went on normal, the two were basically shooting everything that moved.

It didn't take long before loud thumping and an angry roar came from the game. Fiare immediately jumped onto a truck as he caused damage with his Auto-Shotgun. Ragnarok led the Tank in different directions, shooting his Assault Rifle at it a few times before running again, dodging everything it threw at him.

With there teamwork, powerful guns, and the Molotov Fiare threw at the Tank, it fell dead do to there power as I just watched in amazement.

Despite Ragnarok never really playing the game before, he had adapted to it quickly, playing as well as Fiare, who played this probably very often.

It didn't take very long for them to finish the campaign, maybe an hour and a half at most.

I yawned as he took out the game and Ragnarok yawned as well.

"Damn, you guys look tired," Fiare said staring at us, he then got up and walked to his bedroom. Ragnarok and I stared at him while he left, wondering what he was doing until he came back with a few blankets, a large, long black and white tiger stripped fluffy pillow, placing them on the couch.

Before either of us could ask anything he grinned at us as he adjusted the pillow so it was in an upside down U shape on the couch and the blankets were laying nicely on it. "Can't have you sleeping on the floor, now can I? The couch is your bed until you decide you want to leave, which I suggest it's not at night," He explained then looked me up and down. "I think I have some pajamas that might fit you," He said walked towards his room again.

After a few minutes he came back and handed me a pair of dark blue flannel pajamas pants and a matching button up flannel pajama shirt. "Try it on in the bathroom, tell me if its to loose or tight," He said lightly pushing me towards the bathroom.

I nodded as I stripped of my clothes, I was surprised to find as I glanced at the mirror that I wasn't quite as thin anymore since I had gone on the search for the scythe of time and joined with Giriko, I hadn't ever noticed until now.

"Hey, idiot quit staring at the mirror and put on the pajamas!" Ragnarok snapped coming out of my bare back as he grinded his fist into my head.

"Alright! A-Alright! Just go back in, I cant put on the clothes with you sticking out like t-that." I mumbled.

He muttered some curses as he slunk back into my body and I slipped on the shirt then the pants, surprised by how perfect they fitted. I folded my dress and walked out.

"So, how do they fit?" Fiare asked.

I grasped my arm. "G-great." I said nervously.

He grinned. "Well great." He said and led me to the couch. "You should sleep, if you or Ragnarok get hungry you can always go to the fridge, if you need me, just go to my room and don't be scared of using the bathroom because you might wake me," He said heading towards his room.

I nodded as I climbed into the couch. Fiare was a very nice guy, I was really grateful I met him.

**Kidd**

**France**

"What made father think that Ikas might be in France?" Kid groaned as he stood next to a restaurant. When he, Liz, and Patty were leaving, Lord Death suggested that Ikas might have wanted to visit France, which Kid and the sisters acknowledged and went to said country.

Though since they got there, none could see any reason Ikas might have wanted to visit the country. He didn't really seem the kind of person who would have liked it.

Kid yawned, he was very tired after the long day of searching for the god. Kid suspected no one would have really expected to having to go God-Searching, especially for a 'Major God' as Ikas said he was.

That actually kind of irked Kid, hearing that Death Gods were actually minor gods. He didn't really care if they thought that the power they had wasn't enough to be major gods, but Grim Reapers had been there for the humans more so then the other gods, they had fought of kishins and witches, protected the humans while the others were hiding.

Though he thought that, Kid also knew he had no right as to think badly of the other gods for being in hiding, two of the most powerful gods had basically vanished for thousands of years, they probably got scared thinking that something had killed them causing them to try and protect the fact that gods existed, and hid.

That probably wasn't the reason that they were in hiding, but it was a theory as to why they might be hiding. But he knew one thing, they were probably going to need all the help from the gods they could get if they were to bring down Gyro and Leo.

Kid didn't know how powerful Leo was, he never heard of the DWMA taking on actual demons before, as Ikas said that Ju-amue was a demon that was Gyros right hand man. And since Leo is the Ju-amue guys descendant, Leo was a demon, or at least had demon blood. But he didn't know how deadly Leo was, so that could pose a problem.

He also didn't know how many other subordinates Gyro had. He wanted to think that hardly anyone knew about Gyro, but for all he knew people who followed Gyros rule before he and Ikas went into 'hibernation' passed down there beliefs and loyalty to him to there children and so on.

"Hey, Liz," Kid said turning to the taller of the two girls, "Where should the three of us stay for the night?" He asked.

"How about in hell," A voice said.

All three whirled around to face a young adult and a woman of the same age standing behind them.

The guy had dyed blood red hair spiked all over and a dragon tattoo on the side of his face and ice blue eyes while the girl had blonde hair in a pony tail and matching blue eyes.

"And who may you two be?" Kid asked, suspicions growing.

The girl stepped forward, "Your executioners, ordered to kill you, Ikas and anyone in the way," She said.

Kid narrowed his eyes and gestured for Liz and Patty to transform. "and who may have ordered you to do this?" He asked.

The boy laughed, "Why, our Lord Ryog, or as he prefers to be called now, Gyro," he said.

_I should have known, _Kid muttered in his head as he raised his guns to face them. _But I would have expected Gyro to be the kind of guy to want to kill his opponents himself, not send others to do it for him._

"Crow," The girl said and he nodded, grinning as he started to become more and more transparent before there was just a swirling grey light that shot into the girl, straight through the heart.

"Kid, what's going on?" Patty asked as grey armor started to form over the girls body and metallic yet organic black wings with red tips formed out of her back as a bird like helmet appeared over her head.

Kid shook his head, "I don't know Patty," He said and addressed both Patty and Liz, "Get ready," He said as the girl, now fully armored and looking a bit like a giant humanoid metal bird, took a step back.

"Go!" He said firing at her as she launched herself at him.

**I don't know if that'd be considered as a cliff hanger, but I hope you like it.**

**I want to ask a question to all those who read this, who do you like most out of the OC's so far? (Aros, Gyro, Ikas, Saph, Fiare, Leo, Crow [I guess you'll learn more of him in later chapters] Ursula [only got one scene, will see more of her]) and what do you think of them? (are they like mary sues/gary stu's?) **

**I just really want to know what you think of the OC characters in it right now. But also, more appreciated would be what you think of the story so far too.**

**Please review and answer these three questions of mine.**


	6. Attention Please

Attention; I am going to be redoing both this story and Race for The Scythe of Time. I'll try to get a few updates in it but I will mostly be working on redoing these two stories.


End file.
